El Capitán Pantalones: El Anti-Secreto de los Anti-Pantalones
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = DNA Grabaciones Internacionales|direccion_doblaje = Mariana de la Laguna|traductor_adaptador = Eduardo Garza|adaptador_music = Karen Vallejo|direc_musical = José Antonio Macías|logistica_supervision = Ricardo Tejedo|direc_ejecutivo = Alfonso Ramírez|doblaje_español = Discovery Communications Inc.|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año = 2018}}The Captain Wonderpants: Anti-Secret of Anti-Wonderpants ó El Capitán Pantalones: El Anti-Secreto de los Anti-Pantalones es un especial de animación 2D de una hora de duración estadounidense de 2018, dirigido por Bob Boyle, David Sanford y José Villanuevo, basado en la serie animada infantil-juvenil: Las Aventuras del Capitán Pantalones, siendo el quinto especial de una hora de dicha serie y el segundo alejado de la trilogía de especiales. Corresponde a los episodios 14 y 15 de la segunda temporada, siendo también el segundo especial de esta misma, después del crossover Wow! Wow! Pantalones!. Se estrenó en los Estados Unidos, el 8 de junio de 2018 por el canal estadounidense infantil: Nick Jr., mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 22 de junio del mismo año por el canal de cable: Discovery Kids Latinoamérica. Reparto Voces adicionales *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Carlos Torres *Emmanuel Bernal *Daniel Lacy *Carlos Hernández *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Víctor Covarrubias *Pascual Meza *Igor Cruz *Nallely Solís *Wendy Malvárez *Mariana de la Laguna Jr. *Isabel Martiñón *Lupita Leal *Óscar Garibay *Víctor Ugarte *Alfonso Obregón Canciones *'Una verdad a dado a la luz' **Interpretada por: Arturo Castañeda (Capitán Anti-Pantalones), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Capitán Pantalones) y Alfonso Ramírez (coros) Trivia *Este es el tercer especial de la serie que incluye el título de este mismo traducido al español. *Al igual que en el especial anterior, cuando Discovery Kids Latinoamérica promocionó este especial, este se lo llamó como: "El Capitán Pantalones: El Secreto del Anti-Pantalones", sin el primer "Anti" en la palabra "Secreto", aunque al final el especial se lo llamará por su nombre traducido del inglés. *Arturo Castañeda usa un tono de voz mas serio y refinado para el personaje del Capitán Anti-Pantalones, esto debido a la importancia del personaje durante el transcurso del especial. *Este especial marca el regreso de Alfonso Obregón a DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, después de 14 años de inactividad fuera de la empresa, debido a los problemas de entre 2004 y 2005 (ya que el especial se grabó antes que el primer episodio de la quinta temporada de South Park (RDM)). *Durante el especial se muestran escenas de la película de 2014 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: La Súper Duper Aventura del Capitán Pantalones a modo de flashback, pero estos mismos se dejaron en inglés, dado a que solo se oían gritos de los personajes. *Cuando el Capitán Anti-Pantalones le revela su identidad al Capitán, en la versión original, el exclama: "What a f...It can not be true!", pero en el doblaje, la línea es cambiada por: "¡Que demo...tiene que ser un juego!", esto debido a que en la línea original, el Capitán casi dice una grosería. *Este es el primer especial de la serie que acredita al reparto de doblaje al español latino, en sustitución del original en inglés. Transmisión Véase también *Las Aventuras del Capitán Pantalones *El Capitán Pantalones: El Origen de los Pantalones *El Capitán Pantalones: El Origen de la Ciencia *El Capitán Pantalones: El Origen de las Flores *Las Hazañas del Dr. Polloenstein *¡Super Nieve!: Una nueva aventura del Capitán Pantalones *Wow! Wow! Pantalones! *¡Los Villanos Podemos Bailar! *El Capitán Pantalones: Una Navidad no tan de Pantalones *The Captain Wonderpants: Rebellion of Wonderpants and Anti-Wonderpants Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Doblaje mexicano